


Roundabout Ways

by TurtleToMyRight



Category: The Chosen (1981), The Chosen - Chaim Potok
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Clothed Sex, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Time, Hair Pulling Kink, I don't know how old they are so I'm tagging underage just in case, Judaism, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Touch-Starved, ahh they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleToMyRight/pseuds/TurtleToMyRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two besties (who are absolutely in love what do you think you're talking about) share a... private moment when left alone at Danny's house.</p><p>Set while Reuven was living with the Saunders family while his father was in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roundabout Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say I could not be prouder of this. I wrote it in less than twenty-fours, and for a first real fic I think it's probably pretty good. I also want to say to anyone from my school reading this fic: This is a thing I do. I hope you still respect me in the morning.

It was meant to happen. It was the wrong sort of time for it, but it would always be the wrong time, wouldn't it? Because it was wrong. It went against what they'd been brought up to believe. But fate has its own roundabout way of making ends meet.

The two of them had always been close, Danny and Reuven, from the day Danny had opened up about his readings, about disobeying his father, at the hospital, years before. They fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. And they'd been brought closer still by Reuven being invited to live with them while his father recovered.

So that leads up to where they are now. They are alone in the house, with Danny's parents away visiting some friends, taking Levi with them. Danny's sister is also spending the night with friends, and so the boys have the house to themselves. They're both sprawled across Danny's bed, talking, Danny's head across Reuven's chest, Reuven absentmindedly playing with one of Danny's long earlocks.

They're both dozing a little, after a long day of studying and having a visit with Reuven's father in the hospital. All of a sudden, Reuven looks down at Danny, and his breath hitches, just a little. Danny's eyes are half-closed, sapphire blue peeking through his long lashes, and he looks peaceful, for once. He had trailed off mid-sentence, lost in thought, and his lips are just a little bit parted.

Reuven releases his breath, and Danny looks up at him through his eyelashes, and, God help him, all Reuven can think is "beautiful". Because that's what Danny is, beautiful and intelligent.

"What's that look for?" Danny asks, and licks his lips, and Reuven knows he doesn't mean to do it, and he shouldn't react the way he does, because that's not what friends are supposed to do, but he does anyway. Without his noticing, his hand slides down from where it's playing with Danny's hair to rub against his cheekbones.

Danny sighs, just a little. He had figured out it was coming, because he was too smart not to. So when Reuven's thumb begins to rub little circles against his face, he leans over and gently sucks his thumb into his mouth. And, wow, that is a sound he has never heard Reuven make and Danny really wants to hear again.

"Danny, what are-" Reuven begins to ask, but is cut off by Danny rolling over, further onto Reuven, and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

It goes against everything they'd ever been taught, especially Danny. He has no experience, just determination, and he's completely playing it by ear. Reuven gasps a little, and makes another little noise in his throat. Danny swallows it with an answering noise as Reuven pushes his tongue against Danny's lips, and he lets him in, and then they're kissing earnestly, up until Reuven pulls back to breathe, and meets Danny's eyes, and oh-

Reuven can't believe what's going on, he can't believe- and Danny, Danny looks wrecked, and his lips red and puffy and just, wow.

Reuven pulls Danny fully on top of himself, sliding his hands up the back of Danny's shirt. Danny shudders and bucks downwards, and Reuven notices for the first time that both of them are hard, and he moans quietly and kisses Danny again.

As they kiss, Reuven slides one of his hands between them and presses his hand against the bulge between Danny's legs.  
"Ah!" Danny keens and hides his face in Reuven's neck.  
Reuven isn't surprised, after all, he is nearly as sensitive, but Danny has had so little contact in his life, none of it sexual, that he bordered on touch-starved.

Danny is trying to hold himself back, because, God help him, he hadn't thought it could feel this good. But it felt better than he's ever thought it could. And when Reuven, perfect, smart, loyal Reuven removed his hand and slid his thigh between Danny's, Danny moaned, flat-out, and began to rut down in earnest. He felt shame, but also an intoxicating concoction of lust and and love and affection and something he suspected might be happiness.

Reuven, watching Danny fall apart and beginning to roll his hips up to meet Danny's desperate thrusts, marveled that they'd ever been able to stay apart for this long. Danny moaned unabashedly now, and Reuven moaned in response, long and low. He rubbed his remaining hand on Danny's back up and down under his shirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin. He brought his other hand up to Danny's head, running his fingers through his hair, playing with his earlock like before.

Danny is rutting faster, a tension in him growing, mounting, something he's never felt before and he couldn't stop if he tried, and ohgod ohgodohgod-

A particularly sharp thrust startles Reuven into yanking a little on one of Danny's earlocks. Danny comes, hard, with a garbled version of Reuven's name and something like "I love you."

Reuven follows momentarily, albeit more quietly, with a strangled gasp and a noise deep in his throat. They lay still for a little while, catching their breath, before Reuven begins to squirm, uncomfortable. Danny groans, oversensitive, and rolls off to go change his soiled clothes. Reuven follows, and they both clean up, then change into their pajamas. There is silence between them until they get back to their room. Danny meets Reuven's eyes, and says, "I mean it, you know. I do love you."

Reuven smiles, and he takes Danny's face in his hands and kisses him gently, and when he pulls back there are tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and he can't recall ever being so happy. So he nods. "Me, too, Danny," he says, "I love you too." And, repercussions be damned, he does. So he decides, then and there, that nothing and no one would shame them for what they'd done, or would do. He was proud. And secretly, so was Danny.


End file.
